


The Date Of A Lifetime:

by mcdannolover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex and Michelle Series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Movie Night, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Talking, Walks On The Beach, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/mcdannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Alex & Michelle are going on their date, which both think that it's a date of a lifetime, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	The Date Of A Lifetime:

*Summary: Alex & Michelle are going on their date, which both think that it's a date of a lifetime, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a beautiful night in Hawaii, Alex O'Loughlin, & Michelle Borth are officially starting their first date, & they are looking forward to see where their new relationship is gonna take them, & hopefully they will have a future together. The Beautiful Actress couldn't believe that she nabbed the hottest guy in Hawaii, & she felt like a princess, by the way Alex is treating het lately. Not, That she is complaining ever.

They went to a classic film festival, & she was surprised that he would be at this sort of thing, The Beautiful Brunette even told him right then, & there. "I always love films like these, It takes me away from my troubles." Michelle understood exactly what he meant by that. The Couple refocused their attention on the film, & loved the fact that it's a double feature, & they looking forward to the next film. Alex & Michelle decided to make it a tradition, & try to go once a week.

They went for Italian at **_Villa Cuchina_** , & they had a private room, where they had total privacy, & not be disturbed. Alex asked, "What did you do during your hiatus ?", Michelle filled him in on her summer adventures, & what she did during her own time. "I missed you so much, Baby", Alex kissed her in response, & said, "I missed you too", & they enjoyed the rest of their special evening together, & not thinking about work or the **_Five-O_** Set.

They took a walk on the beach, & stopped in between to make out, & steal kisses from each other, & they smiled at each other, like a couple, who were in love for the first time. When, They got to her place, & he walked her to the door. "Spend the night with me, Please ?". Michelle told her hunky man, "Absolutely", They shared a kiss, & then she went inside, as the Five-O Star made sure she got in safely, He got into his car, & drove off.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
